Eren le vilain petit canard
by Troublant
Summary: Dans un recueil qui se suit, Eren est un titan, il fait tâche parmi les autres, il rencontre, renifle, hésite mais grandit, découvre la vérité sur pourquoi il est différent...Depuis cette nuit, où il vit son être le plus cher, pleurer en tenant une seringue... Eren!titan. Eren?
1. De ça à Long-sur-patte

**Note:** Voici un recueil qui se suit, qui va peut-être parfois en arrière avec des flash-back. C'est une histoire que je vais surement écrire qu'à l'occasion des nuits du forum francophone ou peut-être pas...Qui sait, je pourrais écrire en dehors des nuits.

A l'occasion de la 101e nuit du fof, j'en ai écrit deux. Voici le premier écrit sur le thème "bisou", l'autre je le publierais dans les jours qui viennent :)

C'est un, et si, ça s'inversait dans une moindre mesure. Qu'Eren est un titan. Je vais développer d'autres choses, une intrigue qui sait, un peu étoffé dans ce contexte.

* * *

 **De ça à Long-sur-patte**

Ça ressentait. Ça le piquait de sentir les épines. Ça dans sa cachette.

Son toucher s'éveillait. Effleurant. Caressant.

Ça puait. Ça se vautrait là au chaud. Ça dans ces déjections des autres.

Son odorat s'était affuté. Reniflant. Inspectant.

Ça brillait. Ça s'éclairer sous la lumière. Ça dans l'herbe verte.

Sa vue s'était aiguisé. Contemplant. Fixant.

Ça bruitait. Ça se levait les oreilles. Ça dans une cacophonie de son.

Son ouï s'était unifié. Écoutant. Guettant.

Ça léchait. Ça étalait sa langue. Ça dans un maelström gustative.

Son goût s'était ouvert. Dégustant. Recrachant.

Ça le grattait. Ça le tordait de sauter hors de sa cachette. Ça dans la forêt.

Alors il s'était mis sur le ventre. Rampant. S'égratignant.

Ça grognait. Ça se braquait sous la menace. Ça dans les ombres.

Alors il se hissait sur ses pattes. Marchant. Trébuchant.

Ça mordait. Ça exterminerait le danger. Ça dans le sentier.

Alors il sautillait entre les obstacles. Courant. Évitant.

Ça sursautait. Ça faisait face. Ça dans le reflet de la flaque.

Alors il s'immobilisait face à l'être vivant. Scrutant. Sentant.

Ça s'effrayait. Ça reculait lorsque l'autre avançait. Ça dans les cailloux.

Alors il se tendit lorsque l'être-très-bas mit sa main. Intriguant. Intéressant.

Ça hésitait. Ça le rendait curieux. Ça dans ses prunelles.

Alors il s'approcha doucement jusqu'à se retrouver tout près. Pointant. Goûtant.

Ça inspirait. Ça se laissait caresser. Ça dans cette vague sensation de familiarité.

Alors il levait ses pupilles vers cet être familier. Reconnaissant. Aimant.

Ça s'émerveillait. Ça contournait l'autre pour l'imprimer en lui. Ça dans cette émotion réconfortante.

Alors il contemplait ce petit être qui lui ressemblait. Retrouvant. Évoluant.

Ça léchouillait. Ça était heureux car il avait compris. Ça dans plus ça.

Alors il faisait sa fête, ça dans Long-sur-patte qui bisouillait Court-sur-patte. Réticent. Acceptant.

Car ils se saluaient dans les bisous.

* * *

Voilà, le drabble est terminé :)

J'espère que ce n'est pas trop bizarre x) N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé,

Sur ce,

A la prochaine :)


	2. De Long-sur-patte à Vilain petit canard

**Note de l'autrice:** **Écrit à l'occasion de la 101e nuit du fof sur le thème de papillon.**

 **Disclamer:** **Shingeki no kyojin ne m'appartient pas**

* * *

 **De Long-patte à Vilain petit canard**

Depuis que _ça_ n'était plus et qu'il était devenu _Long-sur-patte,_ il se sentait à sa place. Au milieu des arbres. Mouillé par la rosée.

Une goutte d'eau tomba sur la feuille. Il pleuvait. Et un être volant s'était réfugié en dessous. Recourbant ses ailes.

Il était fasciné par ce spectacle. Il voudrait tendre sa main pour l'inviter à venir sur lui. Sur sa main. Mais il partirait. Il avait essayé de nombreuses fois, chaque animal, chaque insecte s'enfuyait lorsqu'il tentait de les atteindre. Il ne pouvait que les contempler. A l'écart.

Rejeté.

Il n'aimait pas la sensation en lui. Ça le dérangeait. Il y avait des choses étranges qui bougeaient. Qui le piquaient. Il détestait cette sensation qu'il savait ressentir lorsqu'il était seul.

Il discordait parmi le paysage. _Il était comme le vilain petit canard_ , lui avait dit Court-sur-patte. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était un vilain petit canard. Il lui avait dit qu'il lui montrerait. Il voulait tout apprendre. Tout connaître.

Au tout début, il n'était que sensation, effluves disparates. Ne connaissant pas les mots. N'agissant qu'instinctivement. Mais il haïssait cette période car il était seul. Il n'aimait pas être seul. Car... Il avait mal partout.

Au _cœur._

 _Court-sur-patte avait posé sa main là. En haut. A gauche._

Au ventre.

 _Il avait effleuré sa peau. Tout au milieu. Dans un grand rond._

Dans tout son grand corps.

 _Il avait tout pointé.  
_

La créature court-sur-patte avait été surpris quand il lui avait montré.

Il avait grogné. Fortement. Même si Court-sur-patte n'aimait pas ça. Qu'il devrait être silencieux. Mais Long-sur-patte détestait ça. Il voulait que cela...Qu'il n'avale pas. Qu'il éjecte. Il avait tenté de le montrer en prenant la main de Court-sur-patte dans sa bouche. Mais il lui avait interdit.

Puni.

Il n'aimait pas. Alors il avait fait des grands gestes. Grognant. Hurlant. Pour ne pas qu'il parte. Court-sur-patte avait alors compris. Il avait été heureux. Mais il était parti quand même. Il avait tenté de le rejoindre. Mais Court-sur-patte s'était énervé. Lui répétant que non. Jamais il ne devrait se montrer. Alors il avait obéit. Car il ne voulait pas qu'il ne revienne plus jamais. Il l'adorait. Les lèvres de Court-sur-patte s'étaient étirés quand il s'était réfugié derrière l'arbre en mettant son doigt devant sa bouche.

Il avait rendu content Court-sur-patte. Il lui avait alors expliqué, plus tard, que cette chose qu'il n'aimait pas. C'était la douleur. Mal. Qu'il avait mal de le voir s'en aller. Car il avait peur. De ne plus le voir revenir. C'était la tristesse.

Plus fort, le désespoir.

Il se demandait s'il était plongé dans ce _désespoir._ Car il avait beaucoup mal. Ça palpitait dans son corps.

Car Court-sur-patte était parti depuis trop longtemps.

Alors il se retrouvait à contempler cet être qui s'était réfugié de la pluie. _Un papillon_ , lui avait dit la source de sa joie.

Il l'observait depuis le début de sa solitude. Autre mot qu'il avait appris. Ce papillon qui n'avait plus son aile droite. Il en avait deux normalement. Il se demandait si les papillons pouvaient être aussi des vilains petits canards. Comme lui. Beaucoup trop grand pour être vu par les autres Court-sur-patte. Il était triste. De ne pas être comme les autres.

Mais Court-sur-patte lui avait soufflé qu'il n'était pas Long-sur-patte. Il n'était pas pareil qu'eux. Qu'il y avait plus petit qu'eux. Qu'il n'était pas de la même espèce que les Court-sur-patte.

Il en avait hurlé, grogné de désespoir. Court-sur-patte s'était précipité sur lui. Il lui avait enlevé les mains de sa bouche. De ses dents trop pointues qui l'égrainaient à peine. Il fallait croquer fort pour ça. Il avait testé.

Court-sur-patte avait mis ses paumes contre son visage. Il l'avait tourné vers lui.

Ils s'étaient fixés. Pupilles contre pupilles. Il en avait vu toute la complexité. Il s'était calmé. Toute la lumière des yeux de Court-sur-patte était entré en lui. Il avait tout compris.

Qu'il ne le laisserait pas.

Alors lui aussi, il voulait donner cette sensation à ce papillon qui n'était plus protégé par l'eau qui tombait maintenant en des trombes d'eau.

Il désirait qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était pas seul. Plus seul.

Car c'était horrible d'être le vilain petit canard. Il l'avait compris, ça.

Alors il tendit sa main, trop grande pour ce minuscule être et le plus doucement possible, pour ne pas le faire fuir, il le prit. Entre ses doigts, il le fit descendre jusque dans sa paume.

Le papillon tomba sans un bruit. Il ne bougeait d'un iota. Immobile. Il mit sa grosse tête par dessus. Pour le protéger.

Et il attendit.

Seul.

Caché entre les arbres.

Il vit un frémissement. Son aile gauche. Il émit un bruit, grognant à demi. Il était heureux.

Mais l'être volant ne bougeait plus.

C'était là qu'il s'aperçut en s'approchant de plus près.

Qu'il n'avait que l'aile gauche.

Que le papillon ne s'était jamais retrouvé en dessous de son aile dans sa main.

Il lui avait arraché sa deuxième aile. Qui avait juste voleté sous le vent.

C'était là qu'il avait compris...

Que même un papillon qui était un vilain petit canard ne pouvait l'approcher.


	3. D'un vilain petit canard à sa place

**D'un petit vilain canard distordant à être à sa place  
**

Il grogna. Caché derrière un arbre touffu. Il avança son membre.

Doucement, il effleura la chose bizarre. La forme bougea légèrement, il sursauta. Trébucha. Manquant de tomber.

Et de faire encore trop de bruits.

Il s'immobilisa. Des émotions de Court-sur-patte lui revirent.

 _Pas content. Utilisant sa grosse voix._

 _Claquante._

Il n'aimait pas ça. Il voulait qu'il le regarde avec la même expression que lorsque lui-même scrutait les alentours. Attentif. Admiratif.

Et pas cette colère brute.

Un bruissement attira son attention. Et il leva sa tête. Grosse. Trop par rapport à Court-sur-Patte.

Il discordait parmi les autres. Il n'était pas comme Court-sur-patte. Alors il voulait savoir à qui il ressemblait. Cherchant partout. S'arrêtant sur ceux qui se creusaient sous terre. Mais il avait juste causé l'expression assombrit de Court-sur-patte. Celle qu'il n'aimait pas du tout.

Alors il avait rebouché le trou qu'il avait créé, trop grand. Comme lui. Vilain petit canard. Aucun être n'était grand comme lui.

Alors il avait fit de son physique discordant pour imiter les autres. Il avait essayé. Mais il tranchait parmi les êtres à quatre pattes. Il n'était pas aussi rapide. Pas aussi vif. Adroit.

Grand. Maladroit. Difforme.

Pas assez…comme _eux._

Son physique ne ressemblant pas à ces êtes qui volaient. Il avait essayé de voler comme eux. Comme ce petit qui s'était avancé délicatement sur la branche, se jetant dans le vide.

C'était ce qu'il avait essayé de faire. Mais la branche avait craquée.

Net.

Et il s'était écroulé. Le bruit se répercutant partout. Il s'était figé. Avant de réfugier son corps massif derrière un arbre.

Et des sons avaient retentit dans le silence assourdissant des arbres. Ses échos l'étourdissant.

Trop d'odeurs. D'effluves qui l'entouraient, le noyant à mesure qu' _ils_ s'approchaient.

Trop près de son repère.

Des petits sons. Mais grave. Fort. Il en avait reconnu l'émotion suintante. Du froid. Il frissonnait comme lorsqu'il avait froid entendant la grosse voix que prenait Court-sur-patte. Droit comme une tige. Mais pas une mauvaise herbe. C'était lui qui l'était. Il le ressentait en l'écoutant. Sa colère se répercutant en lui.

Et ces êtres l'étaient. Il ne discernait rien d'autre. Aucun bruit. Aucun mot. Mais c'était suffisant pour voir qu'il était pareil que Court-sur-patte.

Alors il s'était accroupi. Retenant son souffle bruyant. Alors que le silence revenait peu à peu.

Court-sur-patte avait grogné que personne d'autre que lui devait le voir.

Comme lui, il lui avait précisé lorsqu'il avait entrepris de creuser dans la terre pour se cacher d'un être volant.

Un oiseau, avait dit Court-sur-patte alors qu'il en observait un.

Ce mot peinant à rester en lui. Comme étranger à son essence. Seul restait l' _image_. Il y en avait plusieurs avec des sons tous différents. Les sombres n'émettaient que des bruits lugubres. Croassant. Incompréhensible.

Il ne les comprenait pas. Ils étaient opaques. Encore plus que Court-sur-patte.

Parce qu'il avait toujours été là. Pour lui. Avec lui.

Même s'ils n'étaient pas pareils. Différents. Il eut une expression sombre, ses poings cognant contre le sol. Aimait pas.

Un mouvement attira son attention. Vif. Il se retourna sur lui-même.

Il en était là. A trembler alors qu'il apercevait une ombre.

Au même endroit.

Mais…

Il repensa aux yeux de Court-sur-patte. Voulant revoir cette douce expression qui diffusait une chaleur en lui.

Alors il s'approcha lentement, grognant, menaçant. Parce qu'il était fort. Et que personne ne s'approcherait de chez Court-sur-patte. Ne lui ferait de mal.

Il brandit son poing. Sa patte s'incrustant brutalement dans le sol. Comme pour faire fuir ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

Et au même moment, un soubresaut traversa son champ de vision. Méfiant. Il s'immobilisa. Avant de tendre sa patte avant droite. Tâtant. Sondant.

Plus près. Encore un pas.

 _Les pupilles de Court-sur-patte._

 _Sa chaleur._

 _Sa solitude qui partait lorsqu'il était là._

Il poussa un grognement puissant. Retenant à peine un hurlement qui aurait fait trembler l'environnement. Mais il ne devait pas.

Il voulait protéger Court-sur-patte.

Pas attiser cette lueur dans ses yeux.

 _La déception._ Ce qu'il lui avait expliqué lorsqu'il avait tenté de le suivre. La première fois qu'il ne supportait pas d'être seul.

Mais maintenant, il sentait qu'il reviendrait. Toujours.

Parce qu'il était son _enfant._ C'était ce qu'il avait laissé échapper alors que sa voix était sèche, de sa colère toujours froide.

Encore.

Un autre mouvement furtif. Mais maladroit.

Il se figea. Et l'ombre ne bougea plus.

Sa voix se fit rauque, menaçante. Alors qu'il se redressa. De toute sa hauteur qu'il n'aimait pas. Pas ça. Cette différence flagrante.

Il se pencha.

Avant de frapper avec sa main, violemment sur l'ombre, l'éclaboussant en des gerbes d'eau sur lui.

Et l'obscurité s'évapora.

Se brisant sous son poing. Qui se retrouva humide.

Il renifla. Perplexe. Ne comprenant pas comment cette chose était partie, le laissant tremper. Il tressaillit, n'aimant pas cette sensation de fraicheur.

Un nuage de dépit se forma alors qu'il ouvrait sa gueule. Découvrant ses dents. Pour effrayer un hypothétique ennemi qui n'existait pas.

Que dans sa tête. Emplit d'images. Entêtantes.

Il ôta son membre. Et latente, l'obscurité refit son apparition comme si elle guettait pour mieux frapper.

Mais il était là.

 _Imposant._

Et pourtant…

Il sursauta en apercevant distinctement l'ombre qui voguait sur l'eau. Ce petit cours d'eau.

Elle était grande.

Son membre avant gauche bougea. Et comme en écho, l'ombre fit pareil.

Il s'immobilisa. Plus rien.

Il tendit ses grands doigts qui effleurèrent à peine la surface. Qui se troubla. Et l'image avec. Qui se stabilisa à nouveau.

Intrigué. Il recommença. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à s'arrêter. Et ne plus que scruter l'image face à lui. Parce que ce n'était pas un être vivant. L'eau servait à lui et à Court-sur-patte. Mais n'avait pas de cœur qui s'arrêtait de battre.

Elle était éternelle. Son battement de cœur régulier, résonnant dans ses oreilles pointues.

 _Grand. Yeux immenses. Dorés._ Sa paume rencontra son visage. Et il le tâta. Et l'être l'imita. Il se stoppa. Lui aussi.

Ses traits s'étirèrent. Irrépressiblement. Sous cette étrange sensation. Heureux.

Parce qu'il découvrait cet être si dense. Épais.

C'était lui. Ou presque. Cette image était intangible. Fragile. Alors que lui était solide comme un roc. Il était grand. Plus que Court-sur-patte.

Il était un _vilain petit-canard_. Mais…

Il était grand presque comme les troncs d'arbres.

Sa couleur se fondant dans le paysage brunâtre.

Ses pupilles s'illuminèrent. Son physique qui lui paraissait si difformant. Ne l'était plus.

Son visage n'était pas si différent que Court-sur-patte. Qui ne le quittait pas. Car il était juste…

Le vilain petit canard de Court-sur-patte.

Et il comprit à cet instant, l'essence douce et chatoyante de ces mots...

 _"Son enfant."_

* * *

 **Voici un nouveau petit drabble, cela fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté dedans mais j'ai de moins en moins de temps...  
**

 **Merci en tout cas pour tous vos commentaires encore une fois.**

 **Et, Anthales que je ne peux répondre que maintenant, donc je ne sais pas si tu verras mon message, mais merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :) Effectivement, cela peut être déroutant mais tant mieux si tu aimes que bah... c'est assez flou ******(bien que cela va quand même s'éclaircir à mesure qu'il évolue en fait).  
****

 **Oui il y a une intrigue un peu. J'y ai quand même réfléchit.**

 **Ah oui, je l'ai écrit sur un thème, plus une image... grande et immense.**

 **A la prochaine, je l'espère si j'ai du temps...et l'envie...**


	4. D'à sa place à Axe

**Note:** **Me revoilà, sur ce recueil à l'occasion d'une nuit du fof dont le but est d'écrire en 1 heure sur un thème, cette fois-ci le thème était Axe. Ça m'a inspiré. D'où le réveil du recueil que je compte continuer.**

 **Même si je reprends des éléments du canon, ou du moins, en faisant un parallèle avec certaines choses du canon, j'ajoute des événements nouveaux, comme dans ce passage.**

 **Pour ceux qui me lisent ailleurs, je continue mes autres fics, mais je suis dans la rédaction entre autre (outre cette nuit) d'un OS Gellert/Albus qui me prend un peu de temps, dont on m'avait demandé et que je fais avec plaisir, et après ce gros OS, ca me permettra d'avancer mes autres fics en cours de publication (pas en cours dans les dossiers, j'en ai pas mal quand même sans les abandonner).**

* * *

 **D'à sa place à l'Axe**

 _Il avait Mal._

Il lui avait encore montré. En tapotant son _ce qui battait. Son cœur._ _Solitude._

Mais Court-sur-patte lui encore avait interdis de bouger.

Et il n'était toujours pas revenu. Trop longtemps.

Ça avait pleins de couleurs au début.

 _Du rouge_ , lui avait appris Court-sur-patte, en lui désignant une _pomme._ Vert en lui montrant _une pomme différente._ _Orange,_ en lui montrant le ciel, lorsque soleil se couchait _._

Il dormait aussi lorsque le soleil dormait.

 _Marrons,_ en le pointant. _Puis après orange, vert, rouge, marron, ç_ a avait fait tout bleu. Tout froid sur tout les les autres _couleurs._ Ça avait fait tout blanc partout. Il tremblait. Et ça le faisait taper sur le sol. Pour bouger. Pour avoir moins ça. Cette douleur froide. Il aimait plus le chaud du soleil.

Il devait retrouver Court-sur-patte. Peut-être avait-il mal aussi au milieu. Trop seul.

Là. Il tapota son poitrail. Le bruit le surpris.

Mais là, ça grouilla d'impatience. D'inquiétude. Il était pas là. Beaucoup trop longtemps.

Parce qu'il était _son enfant._ Il devait être là. Pour Court-sur-patte. Protéger des _méchants_. Des méchants comme lui. _Non_. _Pas comme lui_ , lui avait grogné Court-sur-patte. Un petit grognement. Pas aussi puissant que lui. Mais ça l'effrayait. Court-sur-patte avait dit que les autres comme lui le confondrait avec _un méchant_ Long-sur-patte. Pour ça, qu'il pouvait pas se montrer aux autres Court-sur-Pattes.

Alors il se baissa. Essaya d'être tout petit. Et avança vers le bruit.

Le bruit des autres Court-sur-patte. A la recherche du _sien._

Il se glissa derrière les grands troncs. Reniflant.

Il avait l'odeur d'un Court-sur-patte.

 _Le sien._

Trop longtemps.

 _Son odeur s'évaporait._

Il poussa un faible hurlement. Pas oublier règle. Pas de bruit. Alors tout bas.

Il rampa. Tout doucement. Puis, il entendit comme un hurlement.

 _Ça_ trembla sous ses pattes. Fortement. _Ça_ courrait. _Ça se_ rapprochait de lui.

 _Un autre._

Il se figea.

 _Ça ressemblait au sien._

Cacher. Court-sur-patte lui avait interdit d'approcher un Long-sur-patte. Mais lui avait dit qu'il y avait que lui ici. Il avait tout montré par de grands mouvements. _Tout ça._ Mais ça. c'était un Long-sur-patte, il le sentait. Ça va faire du mal à son Court-sur-patte. Les Court-sur-pattes peuvent pas. Trop petits.

Un cri. _Un autre._ Se figea. Trop faible. Un cri pas puissant. Et un cri puissant. Un Court-sur-patte et un méchant Long-sur-patte.

Il grogna. Peut pas laisser. Il senti. Pas son Court-sur-patte. Un Court-sur-patte encore plus petit. _Ça_ vibra dans le sol. _Ça_ prit son élan. _Ça_ désobéit. Mais c'était pour son Court-sur-patte. Pour lui. Il aimait bien les Court-sur-patte. Il aime le sien. Aussi, les autres.

Et ça s'élança. Ses pattes se soulevant rapidement au dessus des troncs. De plus en plus vite. Il s'approchait de sa proie.

Ça arrivait. Il arriverait à le voir.

Et il en vit. Pour la première ? Il ne savait plus.

Mais pas comme lui. Parce que méchant ? Mais ce Long-sur-patte était tordu. _Ça_ courrait bizarrement.

Il gronda. _Approche pas._

Ça semblait pas comprendre. Pas comme lui. Et il perçu les petits cris de devant ce Long-sur-patte. Si petit. Trop.

Ça criait. Il ne comprenait pas.

Mais ce glapissement. C'était le même qu'il poussait quand Court-sur-patte partait.

Et...

Ce Long-sur-patte se collait au petit Court-sur-patte. Sa patte-avant partant pour l'attraper. _Il gueula._ _Ça_ pouvait pas attaquer un aussi petit être.

 _Colère._

Il refusa. Il se secoua. N _on,_ avait tonné son Court-sur-patte _._

Il freina, sa patte gauche dérapant. Pour s'arrêter.

Ce Long-sur-patte était pas _intelligent_ comme lui. Ça avait pas vu le danger.

Il hurla. Avant de s'élancer juste au moment où il arriva.

Droit sur lui.

 _Ça percuta._

Il ouvrit ses mâchoires. Ça _cria._

 _Ça l'évita._

Il tomba.

 _Ça mordait. Ça le poussait. Ça hurlait à lui. Ça agrippa sa longue patte droite. Ça tira. Il essaya de repousser. Ça mordit._

 _Il hurla. Douleur. Douleur. Douleur._

 _Ça profita. Ça mordit son épaule._

 _Il devint hargneux. Furieux. Pour rejeter._

Court-sur-patte lui avait dit. _Trop faible pour battre un autre Long-sur-patte_. Par de grands mouvements, en s'égosillant. Pour faire peur à lui. Qu'il fasse rien.

Mais pouvait pas laisser ce méchant faire mal au petit.

Fatigué. Son long corps parti en arrière. Il tomba contre un arbre qui se tordit sous lui. Devait se relever. Avant qu'il revienne. Il avait pas réussi.

 _Ça_ s'accrocha. _Ça_ le griffa violemment.

 _Mal. Mal. Mal._

Et ça s'arrêta. Le méchant long-sur-patte avait arrêté.

 _Un nouveau cri. Un petit._

 _Le court-sur-patte._

Il tenta de se relever.

 _Ça cri de terreur._

 _Non. Non_. Martela-t-il comme son Court-sur-patte. _Non. Non. Non._

 _Furieux._

 _Et soudain._

 _Ça brailla fort._ Ça venait de lui. Et tout s'arrêta. Ce Long-sur-patte s'était arrêté. Ça avait presque pris le petit Court-sur-patte. Mais y avait plus.

Il en profita.

Il se releva, ignora ses blessures, son mal mal mal. Il s'élança. Il déchira la gorge de l'autre Long-sur-patte qui ne bougeait plus. Impuissant.

 _Encore et encore._

 _Puis, c'était plus._

 _Il tenta de se lever. Tout brouiller. Ça vit que le Court-sur-patte était parti._

 _Plus en danger._

 _Il_ était retomba comme une grosse pierre. _Il était heureux. Non. Pas heureux,_ avait murmurer Court-sur-patte _, soulagé. Il était soulagé._

Il avait _mal._ Il avait envie de dormir.

Ça était bizarre. Il renifla dans sa douleur un Court-sur-patte. Pas le sien. l'autre d'avant. Le petit Court-sur-patte. Ça était revenu.

Il entendait _les pas_. Les tout _petits_. Hésitant. _Ça_ s'avançait.

Il avait envie de dormir. Ça rendrait en colère son Court-sur-patte qu'il s'était montré à un Court-sur-patte. Mais il était petit. Comme lui. Ça ce qu'avait expliqué Court-sur-patte. Il était un petit Long-sur-patte. Il grandira. Comme les petits Court-sur-patte.

 _Ça a été un petit._

Il senti un toucher. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Et le petit Court-sur-patte tomba en arrière. Il le retint avec sa trop grande patte avant.

Des griffes. Il fit attention à ne pas abîmer le petit.

Et ce qu'il vit...

Des... _Yeux_. Comme lui-même, comme le sien. Des yeux marrons. Mais ce petit. _Ça avait des pupilles comme le ciel._

Et une touffe sur sa tête _. Jaune comme le soleil._ Pas comme la touffe brune de son Court-sur-patte et de lui.

Il resta hypnotisé. Il senti le cœur du petit battre très vite.

Il avait peur, le petit court.

Mais _ça_ plongeait dans son regard dans le sien, à lui. Sans le quitter.

Droit dans son _axe_.

Et ça resta.

De à sa place, il passa à son _Axe_.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est terminé, oui j'ai fait un petit bond là x'). Je pense qu'au vu de la description, vous avez deviné, c'était qui, qui est avec Eren.**

 **Ça doit être un peu difficile pour ceux qui connaissent pas le fandom à voir comment le thème est traité. Mais il est présent.**


End file.
